The invention relates to a mounting-part, such as a kitchen sink, stove top, or the like, which is to be mounted in a cut-out in a countertop, with the mounting-part being bent from sheet metal, in particularly stainless steel sheet, and resting with its edge regions, which extend beyond the cut-out, on the countertop and being provided with numerous mounting elements below the edge region, which elements can engage the countertop and with the above-mentioned edge region merging into a sloped splash wall towards the interior of the mounting-part. At the lower end of said splash wall the other common function areas of the mounting-part follow, such as a sink basin, drainer, cook top, or the like.
In the following the invention is described using the example of an integrated kitchen sink, because this is the primary application for the invention. However, it is also suitable for individual basins and other components to be built in.
A general problem for integrating such kitchen sinks and the like lies in fact that the mounting elements that engage the countertop are accessible from the bottom only. The assembly is therefore awkward and must occur in a tight space. Additionally, a considerable expense in production technology is necessary in order to integrate the mounting elements at the edge of the sink.
Generally the sink is provided with mounting bars near its exterior sides extending downward, which extend into the cut-out of the countertop and at which numerous mounting elements are arranged distributed over the circumference of the sink. The mounting bars are either separate parts welded to the bottom of the sink or they are directly formed by several folds of the rim of the sink, thus the sink is provided with a crimped rim, which first extends inwardly towards the cut-out of the countertop and then extends downwardly inside the cut-out of the countertop. Both measures lead to an increased production expense of the sink. Additionally, they require a relatively wide overhang of the edge region of the sink so that between sink basin and the cut-out of the countertop sufficient space remains for the mounting bars and in particular for the fastening elements. This applies regardless if the mounting elements are embodied as clamping screws, as known from DE 103 55 032, or as autonomously acting bracing springs, as known from DE 20 64 248, for example.
However, the problem described could be avoided by mounting the sink to the countertop using an adhesive, for example according to DE 102 13 784. In practical use such adhesive connections have not proven reliable in the long run.